A telephone agent system is a call answering system that requires participation of customer service staffs. Enterprises usually use telephone agent systems to provide services such as business consulting, business transaction, and customer survey.
For example, a telephone agent system can be used to conduct a user satisfaction survey. After a conversation between a user and a customer service staff of the telephone agent system is completed, the telephone agent system sends a text message to the user for conducting a satisfaction survey. After receiving the text message, the user returns a satisfaction survey result in the form of text message and in the required format of the satisfaction survey text message. After receiving the satisfaction survey result, the telephone agent system extracts user satisfaction from the text message.